Boas Razoes para que gostem de ti
by Fanngirrl 1987
Summary: Depois de entregar Beth para adoçao, Quinn repensa sua vida e toma novas decisões.
1. Chapter 1

Nota do autor: Como tenho percebido, existe um grande numero de fanfictions em português. Ainda que prefira ler e escrever em inglês, vou seguir a nova onda e lançar essa em português.

Quanto à posse dos direitos: Nada relacionado ao Glee, seus personagens e historia pertencem somente a seus criadores e a Fox, os uso apenas por mera diversão. Somente os possíveis personagens que eu venha a adicionar a historia e os nomes daqueles que desconheço serão minha propriedade.

Boas razões para que gostem de ti.

Capitulo 1

No dia em que segurei Beth em meus braços pela ultima vez e a entreguei a Shelby Corcoran, permaneci no hospital por mais de uma hora pensando em uma frase de Shakespeare que havia lido na noite anterior as Regionais "Aprenda que não pode exigir o amor de ninguém. Pode apenas dar boas razoes para que gostem de ti e ter a paciência de que a vida faça o resto". E naquele momento decidi fazer isso. Assim, comecei a pensar em como conseguir o perdão de todos os que magoei.

Os primeiro s foram Finn Hudson e Puck, 3 dias depois da adoção de Beth.

Finn POV:

Ok, ainda não sei muito bem o que esta acontecendo, ate poucos dias atrás Quinn nem olhava na minha cara, me ignorava e tudo mais, e agora, de repente, esta aqui na sala da casa do Puck conversando e jogando vídeo game com a gente. Confesso que estou mais confuso do que nunca.

Puck POV:

Eu sei que minha baby mama tem passado por momentos difíceis, mas o que realmente ela esta querendo? Estamos aqui em casa jogando vídeo game, um super campeonato de Super Mario Bros. Ele esta realmente conversando comigo e Finn, sem nos sacanear ou qualquer coisa do tipo, nem parece à abelha rainha que costumava ser. Ow, talvez ela queira provar do Puckssauro novamente, seria muito bom, mas e o Finn, será que ela quer um lance com os dois? Ai, ai, ops, agora ela ta olhando pra mim com uma cara de já percebeu o que estou pensando.

"Puck, pode tirar da sua cabeça o que quer que você esteja pensando" Quinn fala brava e da um tapa nas costas de Puck.

"Desculpa Quinn, só to um pouco confuso"

"Não se preocupe Puck, estou tentando reconquistar nossa amizade, mesmo antes de namorar Finn, nos três éramos amigos e quero voltar a ter essa amizade com vocês dois."

"Pode ter certeza que já perdoei vocês dois por tudo e quero mesmo voltar a nossa amizade" Finn diz e abraça a amiga.

"Só mais uma coisa meninos, quero apenas a amizade de vocês, não pensem que quero voltar com nenhum dos dois ta, estou interessada em outra pessoa" Ela responde aos amigos e os três se abraçam.

Depois dos meus melhores amigos, fui atrás daqueles que permaneceram ao meu lado no momento mais difícil, dois dias depois de falar com os meninos.

Kurt POV

Pará o mundo porque quero descer, entendo que durante a gravidez Quinn foi muito amiga de Mercedes e de certa forma minha também, mas agora que Beth já esta fora da historia, o que Quinn esta fazendo aqui conosco? Estamos no shopping gastando horrores de dinheiro dos Febray´s, o que é ainda a melhor parte, estou gastando dinheiro que nem é meu e levarei muitas sacolas para casa. Estou realmente curiosa sobre o que esta acontecendo com a garota, quem sabe Mercedes descobre.

Mercedes POV

O que esta acontecendo com esta garota? Entendo que nos tornamos boas amigas e tudo, mas nunca nos aconteceu de fazer um programa deste. Sempre pensei que depois da gravidez ela deixaria de falar comigo e com meu garoto Kurt. Não vou reclamar, estamos gastando toneladas de dinheiro de Russel Febray e estou me divertindo muito. Quem sabe Quinn quer se redimir por tudo que nos fez no passado?

"Gostaria muito de agradecer vocês dois por estarem aqui comigo, talvez vocês pensem que é um pouco estranho que estejamos juntos e esperassem que depois de Beth fosse voltar a ser aquele monstro que eu era" Quinn fala aos amigos enquanto estão na praça de alimentação comendo uma pizza.

"Garota, você não era um monstro, só também não era a pessoa mais educada e simpática com todos." Mercedes fala para a amiga abraçando-a.

"Não que não esteja adorando gastar o dinheiro de seu pai nem nada, mas Quinn, sinceramente, o que esta acontecendo?" Kurt pergunta já não agüentando mais de curiosidade.

"Depois de entregar Beth, percebi que precisava tentar ser uma pessoa melhor, tive outra oportunidade de começar novamente e espero que vocês considerem minha amizade" A garota fala um tanto quanto envergonhada.

"Pode contar conosco, sempre Quinn, enquanto você for fiel a essa amizade, estaremos ao seu lado."

"Muito obrigada Cedes, obrigada pela oportunidade. Muito obrigada Kurt"

"Não se preocupe, vamos procurar mais alguns chapéus maravilhosos e estamos quites." Os três riem e saem em busca da continuidade de suas compras.

Dois dias se passam e Quinn decide que é hora de fazer as coisas certas com Mike e Matt, então vai ate o parque onde sabe que os dois primeiros passam todo o verão e acaba jogando um pouco de basquete com eles e conversando, também os deixa surpresos, mas explica seus motivos.

Mais três dias e é a vez de Artie e Tina, a garota os convida para um passeio no mesmo parque onde encontrara Matt e Mike. Os três riem, tentam descobrir musicas só pela introdução, lembram de momentos do Glee e contam como estão felizes que tiveram uma nova oportunidade e mais um ano de Glee. Ela também explica o porquê esta fazendo isso e diz que espera que possam se tornar bons amigos, já que considera o clube uma parte da sua família.

Um tanto mais difícil é quando dois dias depois de falar com Artie e Tina, Quinn decide que é a vez de restaurar sua amizade com as mais antigas amigas que tem Santana e Brittany.

"Q, o que esta acontecendo?" Santana pergunta enquanto as garotas estão tomando sol na piscina da casa de Quinn.

"O que você quer dizer S?" Quinn pergunta, tentando enrolar um pouco a amiga que sabe interpretá-la só pelo olhar.

"Não me faça de idiota Q, eu te conheço e sei que tem alguma coisa por trás desse seu dia na piscina" Santana fala já um pouco irritada e Brittany nada ate colchão no qual Santana estava deitada e bebe um pouco do suco que estava em suas. "Obrigada baby" Brittany fala e a garota responde com um sorriso.

"Você esta certa"

"Sempre estou."

"Me deixa tentar falar S?"

"Vá em frente".

"B, talvez você queira ouvir isso"

"Pode falar Q, estou prestando atenção em vocês" A garota responde enquanto sai da piscina e se deita na beira para também se bronzear.

"Então meninas, eu dei Beth para a adoção e percebi que nos últimos meses ela era a única pessoa que podia me manter seguindo em frente, varias pessoas estiveram ao meu lado, mas nossos relacionamentos foram completamente alterados. Perdi Finn e Puck, que eram meus melhores amigos, vocês se afastaram de mim para que não prejudicasse seu status na escola, fiz amizade com pessoas que sempre desprezei Mercedes e Kurt, e agora estou tentando criar uma amizade com todos do Glee, que de certa forma, era quem estava sempre ao meu lado. Nós nos conhecemos desde os quatro anos de idade e fomos sempre excelentes amigas, gostaria de ter isso novamente."

"Sei que você entende a dinâmica de nossa amizade Q, nos provocamos, brigamos, mas quando um de nos precisa, a outra esta La de prontidão"

"Eu sei disso S, e talvez por isso nunca tenha me magoado quando você me destratava ou me ofendia na frente de todos."

"Olha, estamos juntas a o que? Quase 13 anos?" Brittany pergunta e ambas as meninas concordam. "Estou ao lado de vocês duas por tanto tempo e nunca entendi esse relacionamento de vocês. Vocês conseguem se amar e odiar na mesma frase"

"Você tem razão B, mas não sei, sempre funcionamos assim."

"A única vez que me lembro de termos sido realmente educadas foi quando nos conhecemos" Santana fala com um olhar de recordação.

"Vocês estavam brincando no tanque de areia e alguém provocou B".

"Isso, então você e Rachie vieram para o nosso lado e junto com Santi, brigaram com o garoto" Brittany fala orgulhosa de suas amigas.

"Vou falar um coisa e espero que vocês nunca digam a ninguém" Quinn e Brittany concordaram "Às vezes sinto falta da Rachel, mas não dessa diva, daquela que brincava conosco na areia e dizia que estaríamos sempre juntas."

"Eu também, só gostaria de saber o que aconteceu conosco"

"Acho que nos crescemos B" e com isso as três passam o resto da tarde em silencio pensando em tudo que tinham dito.

Já tenho o próximo capitulo praticamente concluído, mas quem tiver idéias pode me mandar que, aceitarei com todo prazer.

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Boas razões para que gostem de ti.

Quanto à posse dos direitos: Nada relacionado ao Glee, seus personagens e historia pertencem somente a seus criadores e a Fox, uso-os apenas por mera diversão. Somente os possíveis personagens que eu venha a adicionar a historia e os nomes daqueles que desconheço serão minha propriedade.

Capitulo 2

Rachel POV- Duas semanas após a adoção de Beth

Realmente não sei o que aconteceu, a duas semanas Quinn tem andado atrás de mim, telefonemas, mensagens, e-mail, tudo, Quinn não sai do meu pé. Ela diz que quer apenas conversar, mas conversar sobre o que? Será que ela quer o Finn de volta, agora é fácil, ele me abandonou mesmo. Que bom, mais uma mensagem dela, acho que ao todo já são mais de 25, é melhor eu dar uma olhada.

**Rach, preciso muito falar com você, por favor, me responda. –Q**

Agora chega, vou responder e ver o que vai acontecer. Quem sabe ela pretende diminuir a tortura pela qual tenho passado nos últimos anos.

**Ok, você venceu. Se quiser mesmo ser minha amiga, venha jantar conosco hoje as 18 horas. Não se atrase. –R**

Não levou mais de 3 minutos para que recebesse uma resposta:

**Estarei ai! =] –Q**

As 18 horas a campainha da casa dos Berry tocou, Rachel foi atender e recebeu Quinn. Cumprimentaram-se e a diva levou a garota para que se sentassem na sala enquanto seus pais terminavam de preparar o jantar.

"Quinn, sem mais delongas, por favor, explique-me quais são seus reais motivos para essa estranha aproximação." Rachel fala com um olhar serio e um tanto quanto irritado.

"Rachel, eu quero te conhecer, ser sua amiga e talvez provar a você que posso ser uma boa pessoa." A loira diz olhando profundamente nos olhos da diva, deixando a garota ainda mais assustada. Enquanto isso Rachel pensava ' calma Rachel, respire e mantenha a compostura, todas as suas aulas de interpretação serviram para algo, mantenha a calma e tente entender o que Quinn esta querendo'.

Novamente Quinn começou a falar, dessa vez segurou as mãos de Rachel e disse: "Não sei se você soube, mas tenho tentado passar algum tempo com cada um dos integrantes do Glee, nossos amigos. Eles são, atualmente a única família que tenho." Com isso Rachel retira suas mãos das de Quinn e se levanta, de forma bem teatral.

"Olhe Quinn, eu não sabia nada disso, nenhum dos nossos "amigos" como você diz, tentou me procurar durante as férias, talvez estejam decepcionados que não ganhamos as Regionais e sei que para eles não sou nada alem da melhor cantora do grupo e a única que pode garantir o premio. Não gostaria que pensassem assim, reconheço o valor de todos e não soiu a única capaz de trazer um titulo, nossas vitorias são nossas, do grupo todo, e não apenas minhas. E a única ligação que eu tinha com o grupo era o Finn, que terminou comigo há três dias" A garota fala com lagrimas em seus olhos, as quais com todo esforço possível, impediu que caíssem.

"Sinto muito Rachel, não fazia idéia de que você se sentia assim, todos gostamos muito de você e consideramos você muito mais do que nossa melhor cantora, você faz parte da família." Quinn fala realmente sentida o que impressiona a garota Berry.

"Por favor, Quinn, o que esta acontecendo? Você sempre me odiou, falou mal de mim, me ofendeu das piores formas possíveis, e agora, do nada..." Rachel deu uma pausa e como se tivesse descoberto a America olha desafiadoramente para Quinn. "Você esta fazendo isso por causa da Beth"

"Em parte sim, por coisas que finalmente percebi, mas não necessariamente pela Beth."

"Você não estaria, de alguma forma tentando me prejudicar, oferecendo sua amizade e depois de algum tempo, não sei quando, de repente jogar na minha cara que minha mãe não me quis e aceitou a sua filha de braços abertos, por favor, não faça isso, pois ainda não lidei da maneira apropriada com a rejeição que recebi de Shelby." Rachel fala quase aos prantos.

"É claro que não Rachel, eu estou aqui, sinceramente, querendo sua amizade, reconstruir uma coisa que já tivemos há muito tempo. Não quero te magoar e se pudesse acabaria com sua mãe por ter te tratado da forma que o fez." Quinn fala e percebe um tímido sorriso tentando aparecer nos lábios de Rachel. "Eu nunca te odiei Rachel, sempre gostei muito de você, você se lembra que um dia fomos grandes amigas?"

"Isso foi na pré-escola Quinn, ate mesmo Santana era minha amiga. Muita coisa mudou, nos mudamos" Rachel diz voltando a trazer lagrimas aos seus olhos. Quinn olha para a antiga amiga e trás seu rosto par cima, de forma que possa olhar nos olhos da diva.

"Nos não mudamos Rach" O apelido que apenas Quinn tinha o direito de chamar a garota faz com que ela sorria das boas lembranças de sua infância. "Tudo que aconteceu foi culpa do meu pai, ele me afastou de você. Para Russel eu deveria ser a filha perfeita, honrar o meu nome, ser a melhor em tudo, líder das cherrios, presidente do clube do celibato, ter as melhores notas, seguir todos os passos da minha Irma. E para isso fui obrigada a me afastar de você." Nesse momento Quinn não conseguia segurar mais as lagrimas e chorava nos braços de Rachel que tentava acalma-la e ouvir a historia. Os pais de Rachel, que estavam na cozinha, apenas observavam a conversa e decidiram que deixariam que tudo se acalmasse para que as chamasse para o jantar, uma refeição requentada era um pequeno preço para uma conversa que estava guardada por cerca de dez anos. Após se acalmar, Quinn continuou a falar. " Rach, eu não podia permanecer ao seu lado, você era a garota judia, com dois pais, que sonhava com a Broadway , fama e muito sucesso. Tudo isso ia contra as regras cristas que meu pai me fazia acreditar. Cada vez que ele falava algo ofensivo sobre você ou seus pais meu coração se partia e a única maneira de diminuir isso era me afastando. Sue sempre esteve ao lado de meu pai e contava para ele todos os meus passos na escola, por isso era necessário te ofender publicamente. Aquele crápula me ameaçava, dizia que se eu continuasse sendo sua amiga ele daria um jeito de que sua família fosse expulsa da cidade e eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse por minha causa. Ate mesmo Santana era obrigada a me vigiar, ele a aterrorizava. Nunca quis te magoar e por isso sinto muito por tudo que fiz, entendo se você nunca me perdoar, mas precisava te explicar porque fiz o que fiz." Ela para de falar e as garotas permanecem por alguns minutos abraçadas tentando controlar as lagrimas.

"Quinnbear, eu to aqui e prometo que nunca vou deixar seu pai te tratar dessa maneira novamente, tentarei te proteger de todas as formas que eu puder."

"Quando entreguei Beth, percebi que tudo que havia acontecido comigo era como se fosse um castigo e eu precisava restaurar essa situação. Estou disposta a reconquistar meus amigos e minhas famílias. Já conversei com Finn, Puck, S e B, você era a única do nosso grupo que estava faltando. Agora é hora de ir atrás das minhas famílias."

"Você quer dizer seus pais?"

"Não Rach, minha família nunca foram meus pais, eles nunca se preocuparam comigo. Quem cuidou de mim sempre foram seus pais, os Lopes e os Pierce. Tenho muito a agradecer a cada um deles e gostaria de reconquistá-los. Vou sair de casa, depois que minha mãe me chamou para voltar a morar com ela, as coisas estão estranhas, ela nunca se preocupou comigo e agora não é nada diferente. Eu vou encontrar um emprego e vou alugar um apartamento. Sou capaz de me cuidar e agora sabendo que tenho amigos, não preciso temer mais nada."

Alguns minutos depois Scott, o pai de Rachel entra na sala e chama Quinn.

"Oi garotinha, eu sou Scott Berry e aquele ali é meu marido Jason Berry, essa garotinha ao seu lado é nossa filha, Rachel. Porque vocês não se juntam a nos na cozinha para que possamos jantar e quem sabe vocês possam ser amigas" Scott diz sorrindo, lembrando do discurso semelhante que fez na primeira vez que viu Quinn.

"Ola, eu sou Quinn Febray, senhor, e é um prazer conhecê-lo. Adoraria ser amiga da sua filha." Quinn responde exatamente como da primeira vez. Com isso os quatro se dirigem a cozinha onde jantam, riem, conversam e relembram divertidas historias. Já estava ficando tarde quando Rachel acompanhou Quinn ate a porta.

"Rach, eu sinto muito sobre o Finn"

"Não se preocupe, sei que ele não era o garoto ideal para mim. Quem sabe agora você possa voltar com ele" A diva fala num tom de brincadeira.

"Nah, não se preocupe. Nunca gostei muito dele alem da amizade. A pessoa com quem pretendo envelhecer e passar o resto da minha vida não se parece nenhum pouco com ele, talvez apenas na cor dos cabelos" Quinn diz rindo, então abraça a amiga, se despede e vai embora.

Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Boas razões para que gostem de ti.

Quanto à posse dos direitos: Nada relacionado ao Glee, seus personagens e historia pertencem somente a seus criadores e a Fox, uso-os apenas por mera diversão. Somente os possíveis personagens que eu venha a adicionar a historia e os nomes daqueles que desconheço serão minha propriedade.

Capitulo 3

Duas semanas apos a conversa que restabeleceu a amizade das garotas Rachel recebe uma mensagem em seu celular.

**Quer ir ao parque comigo, S e B? –Q**

**Claro! Em quanto tempo vocês estão aqui? –R**

**Depende, quanto tempo você leva para se arrumar? –Q**

**Só preciso trocar de blusa, por quê? –R**

**Já estou na porta da sua casa. =) –Q**

**Estou descendo. S2 –R**

Alguns minutos depois Rachel sai desce a escada de sua casa e vê Quinn conversando com seu pai.

"Que tipo de trabalho você esta procurando Quinn?" Scott pergunta para a garota que em tão pouco tempo voltou a ser parte da sua família.

"Ah, não sei Sr. Berry"

"Scott querida, por favor."

"Desculpe. Realmente não sei Scott, quero fazer algo que não influencie nas minhas aulas e eu possa fazer, ainda sou menor. Eu estou pensando em sair da casa da minha mãe e por isso preciso de um emprego."

"Entendo. Quinn deixe-me perguntar, você já pensou em que área gostaria de se formar?" Ele pergunta curioso enquanto seu marido da um sorriso de que sabe o que vai acontecer. Nesse momento Rachel entra na cozinha e vai cumprimentar a amiga.

"Oi, não sabia que você já estava aqui." A diva diz e da um beijo no rosto da amiga.

"Estava te mandando mensagens da sua cozinha." Quinn diz rindo. "Pensei que seria mais divertido, alem do que tinha certeza de que você não recusaria meu convite." A garota fala meio tímida.

"Claro que não recusaria, nunca." Rachel diz seria e deixa Quinn ainda mais envergonhada. "Entao, sobre o que vocês falavam?"

"Eu fiz uma pergunta a Quinn e ainda estou aguardando a resposta"

"Desculpe Sr, ham, Scott. Já fiz vários testes vocacionais e tudo mais, e eles nunca esclareceram nada para mim, a única coisa de que me lembro de dizer que gostaria de ser é advogada."

"Interessante não querido" Jason diz e da um tapinha nas costas de Quinn. "Vamos deixá-los a sós um momento Rae-rae." Com isso os dois saem da cozinha e vão ate a sala aguardar a dupla. Cerca de vinte minutos depois Quinn sai da cozinha com um sorriso imenso e Scott a abraça.

"Muito obrigada Scott."

"Não se preocupe Quinn, faça seu melhor que estarei satisfeito. Você começa amanha tudo bem? No período da tarde, das 14 as 17 e esse vai ser seu horário enquanto estiver na escola também."

"O que aconteceu?" Rachel pergunta curiosa.

"Seu pai me deu um emprego, assim, logo poderei sair da casa da minha mãe e ter minha própria casa." A loira diz a amiga e a abraça, muito feliz.

"Obrigada pai."

"Foi idéia de seu pai, não minha" Scott diz enquanto coloca seu braço envolto da cintura do marido.

"Obrigada papi, estou tão feliz!"

"Hei, você ta feliz que eu vou trabalhar? Ta querendo se ver livre de mim?"

"Não Quinnbear, muito pelo contrario, você trabalhando vai ter sua casa então poderemos passar os finais de semana lá."

"Nem tinha pensado nisso Rach, mas agora a idéia parece ate melhor" Quinn fala e imita a posição do casal Berry, com o braço envolto na cintura da amiga. Após mais alguns minutos conversando as meninas deixam a casa e vão encontrar as amigas no parque.

Uma semana depois, um sábado, Quinn liga para Rachel e passa um endereço onde quer que a amiga a encontre. Cerca de 10 minutos depois Rachel chega ao local e vê Quinn sentada em um banco na frente de um prédio simples, porem muito charmoso, de estilo europeu e com um ar bem aconchegante.

"Oi Quinnbear, o que estamos fazendo aqui?" Rachel pergunta assim que sai do carro e abraça a amiga.

"Vem comigo." É a única coisa que Quinn fala e puxa a Rachel para as escadas. Elas sobem dois andares e param na frente de uma porta com o numero 22. A loira abre a porta do apartamento decorado, uma sala muito lindinha, com o essencial. "Vou morar aqui." Ela diz com um enorme sorriso e recebe um forte abraço da amiga.

"Uau, como Quinn, você começou a trabalhar essa semana." Rachel questiona, mas sem deixar o sorriso sair de seu rosto.

"O pai da B é construtor lembra?" A diva concorda e Quinn continua. "Naquele dia em que fomos ao parque eu passei na casa da B depois de te deixar em casa e conversei com o pai dela. O Sr Pierce sempre foi muito legal comigo, quando eu disse que queria encontrar um apartamento ele disse que iria ver se tinha algum vago e com um preço que eu pudesse pagar." Ela vai falando e leva Rachel ate o sofá para que se sentem. "Então ontem, quando estava saindo do escritório do seu pai, o Sr Pierce me ligou e disse que queria falar comigo. Fiquei sabendo que B e S tem tentado convencê-lo, desde o ano passado para que ele deixasse a filha morar sozinha, então ele, depois de conversar muito com a sra. Pierce, decidiu que seria interessante para nosso crescimento e amadurecimento, que morássemos sozinhas."

"Então você vai morar com a Britt?"

"Não, ela vai ficar no apartamento da frente e eu aqui. O aluguel é praticamente uma fachada, é um valor irrisório, apenas para que eu tenha a responsabilidade de cumprir com minhas contas, uma espécie de treinamento para a faculdade."

"Nossa Quinn, estou muito feliz por você, que ótimo que você tem conseguido realizar todos os seus sonhos. É muito bom que as pessoas estão confiando em você e vendo a garota maravilhosa que você é. Alem de que será incrivelmente divertido você morar em frente a Britt."

"Só tem mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de conquistar esse ano. Tenho quase tudo que quero."

"O que você precisa Quinnbear, vou tentar conseguir pra você."

"Mesmo?" Quinn pergunta com os olhos marejados.

"Mesmo, mas porque você esta chorando?"

"Eu não quero te perder." Essas palavras levam lagrimas aos olhos de Rachel também que segura as mãos da amiga.

"Porque você me perderia."

"Por isso." Quinn fala e se aproxima de Rachel ate que seus lábios se toquem suavemente.

Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

Boas razões para que gostem de ti.

Quanto à posse dos direitos: Nada relacionado ao Glee, seus personagens e historia pertencem somente a seus criadores e a Fox, uso-os apenas por mera diversão. Somente os possíveis personagens que eu venha a adicionar a historia e os nomes daqueles que desconheço serão minha propriedade.

No ultimo capitulo:

"Eu não quero te perder." Essas palavras levam lagrimas aos olhos de Rachel também que segura as mãos da amiga.

"Porque você me perderia."

"Por isso." Quinn fala e se aproxima de Rachel ate que seus lábios se toquem suavemente.

Capitulo 4

"Quinn, o que?"

"Desculpe Rachel, não quero que você fique aborrecida" Quinn fala e se levanta do sofá, mas a amiga a segura pelo pulso trazendo-a de volta a sua frente.

"Porque você fez isso?" Rachel pergunta seria.

"Porque como eu disse há algum tempo, eu nunca te odiei. Na verdade eu sempre te amei e foi esse um dos motivos que fizeram meu pai me afastar de você. A ultima vez que estive na sua casa, ainda na pré-escola, decidi que queria me casar com você, então perguntei ao meu pai como deveria fazer isso. Ele disse que era pecado e que eu estava proibida de pensar sobre isso, alem de estar proibida de falar com você." A garota fala olhando para baixo. Então Rachel eleva o rosto da amiga e a beija levemente.

"Precisava fazer você parar de falar. Mas. Preciso perguntar, por quê?"

"Desculpe?" Quinn pergunta agora mais confusa do que nunca.

"Porque eu?"

"Ow, como posso explicar porque te amo Rach? Só sei que você é incrível, fala muito, as vezes fala muito e rápido, eu adoro isso. Você é divertida, me faz rir e me compreende, quando muitas vezes nem eu consigo me entender. Você me aceita do jeito que sou e não exige nada em troca, alem de um pouco de respeito e atenção. Você é a pessoa mais ambiciosa que já conheci, capaz de conquistar tudo pelo qual luta e sabe que conseguira. Mas o mais importante é que você é praticamente o oposto de mim, em muitas coisas, você é perfeita, linda, inteligente e exatamente tudo o que eu preciso. Se você não me quiser eu entendo completamente, não sou nada comparada a você". Quinn fala com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e esperança.

"Quinn, você me ama?"

"Rach, eu não apenas te amo como estou completamente apaixonada por você desde que tínhamos 5 anos de idade."

"Uau. Nunca pensei que ouviria você dizer isso Quinn. Sempre sonhei que um dia isso acontecesse, mas realmente nunca acreditei. Tenho que concordar com você. Me apaixonei por você quando tínhamos 5 anos também e desde então, sempre te amei. Naquele dia, o ultimo que você passou lá em casa, eu perguntei aos meus pais exatamente a mesma coisa que você perguntou ao seu. Eles me ajudaram a escolher uma roupa bonita e antes de me levar para a escola passamos em uma floricultura, eu tinha um anel que havia ganho numa caixa de bombons e o daria a você, ia te pedir em casamento e viveríamos felizes para sempre." Rachel fala com um imenso sorriso. "Depois que você passou o dia me ignorando e depois me disse que nunca mais falaria comigo e que eu não era mais sua amiga, fui para o banheiro e chorei ate o final das aulas. Quando vi você indo embora com seu pai joguei no lixo o anel e a margarida que tinha comprado para você." Nesse momento Rachel já não sorria e Quinn estava com o coração apertado.

"Perdoe-me Rachel, éramos apenas crianças e infelizmente meu pai não sabia respeitar a imaginação de uma criança como seus pais fizeram. É claro que por mais que tivesse dado certo, nos poderíamos ate ter ficado juntas, mantido a amizade, mas também teríamos brigado muito, talvez ate nos separado, magoadas uma com a outra. Acredito que as coisas não ocorrem por acaso e se tivemos que passar por tudo isso, que bom, porque creio que agora somos realmente capazes de ter o que queríamos." Quando Quinn termina de falar Rachel olha para ela e seus lábios se encontram num beijo suave a principio, as mãos de Quinn seguram o rosto de Rachel para que fiquem ainda mais próximas, a diva segura o braço de Quinn e escorrega as mãos para as costas da garota. A língua de Quinn pede passagem nos lábios de Rachel e ao encontrar com a língua da diva uma sensual batalha começa, nenhuma das duas luta por domínio, apenas querem se conhecer, perdoar todas as falhas e começar um novo caminho. O beijo continua por alguns minutos ate que a falta de ar as faz parar.

"Eu pensei que estava apaixonada por você, agora tenho cada vez mais certeza" Rachel diz enquanto toca os lábios de Quinn com a ponta de seus dedos.

"Preciso te pedir uma coisa".

"Diga, depois disso, acredito que posso fazer tudo o que você pedir". Rachel diz brincando o que faz Quinn sorrir.

"Amanha Puck dará uma festa e quero contar para todo o grupo que estamos juntas."

"Tenha certeza de que adorarei fazer isso. Mas, posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Acredito que sei o que você quer me perguntar, mas vá em frente." Quinn fala e da um leve beijo nos lábios de Rachel.

"O que nos somos, ate agora pouco éramos amigas, há algumas semanas éramos consideradas inimigas e agora? Não quero ser só uma amiga com benefícios. Temos San e Brit como exemplo para nos mostrar como isso não da certo. Elas se amam e continuam saindo com outras pessoas, cada vez machucando ainda mais o relacionamento delas, não quero que isso aconteça conosco".

"É verdade, elas tem um relacionamento muito complicado, nunca consegui entender. Mas voltando ao nosso, sei que aos 5 anos queríamos nos casar, não que isso não seja possível, espero que um dia isso aconteça e tudo mais, mas, o que você acha de irmos com um pouco mais de calma e namorarmos primeiro?"

"É uma excelente idéia, mas você vai ter que me pedir em namoro". Rachel fala sorrindo. Então Quinn se levanta e fica de joelhos na frente de Rachel, segura suas mãos e fala:

"Rachel Barbra Berry, você quer namorar comigo. Estar ao meu lado, entrar na escola com suas mãos nas minhas e me permitir dizer ao mundo o quanto te amo?"

"Sim Quinn Charlie Febray, quero namorar você e mostrar ao mundo o quanto te amo." Após esse pedido as garotas passam o resto da tarde trocando caricias e beijos.

Reviews , Por favor!


	5. Chapter 5

Boas razões para que gostem de ti.

Quanto à posse dos direitos: Nada relacionado ao Glee, seus personagens e historia pertencem somente a seus criadores e a Fox, uso-os apenas por mera diversão. Somente os possíveis personagens que eu venha a adicionar a historia e os nomes daqueles que desconheço serão minha propriedade.

Capitulo 5

Já fazia pouco mais de um mês que as garotas estavam namorando, os pais de Rachel estavam muito felizes com o relacionamento e exigiam poucas coisas delas, quando Quinn estivesse na casa deles, a porta permaneceria aberta, Rachel só podia dormir na casa de Quinn duas vezes por semana e as sextas feiras, após o trabalho, era obrigatório um jantar em família. A mãe de Quinn também estava lidando bem com a situação e também fazia questão de um jantar em família, que incluía Rachel, estes eram geralmente as quartas. Com o desenvolvimento do relacionamento, as sras Lopes e Pierce pediram para que as garotas tentassem ajudar suas filhas a perceber o que estavam fazendo e quem realmente queriam.

O ultimo final de semana de férias chegou e como já era de costume, Rachel ia no sábado logo cedo para a casa de Quinn, onde tomavam café da manha juntas e passavam o dia conversando, assistindo filmes e namorando. Mas nesse final de semana, ambas as garotas tinham planos diferentes, queriam levar o relacionamento para o próximo nível e estavam muito assustadas. Rachel só havia dormido com Finn, talvez umas duas vezes e Quinn havia tido uma única experiência, por isso ambas queriam que fosse muito especial. Rachel já tinha planejado tudo, estudou muito para que soubesse exatamente o que fazer para agradar Quinn e dar a ela uma nova primeira vez, mas que dessa vez fosse perfeita e sem medos.

"Baby, acorda." Rachel fala após entrar no quarto de Quinn e acomodar ao lado da cama, a mesinha com o café que havia preparado alguns minutos antes, assim que chegara.

"Sono." Quinn fala puxando as cobertas para cima de sua cabeça, como se o gesto fosse capaz de impedir Rachel de acorda-la.

"Por favor Quinnbear, acorde, o seu café da manha ira esfriar se você não levantar agora." A garota diz enquanto deixa leves beijos no pescoço da namorada, o que faz com que a garota va acordando calmamente.

"Bom dia!" Quinn diz ao ver os olhos de Rachel brilhando em sua direção.

"Bom dia baby. Dormiu bem?" A diva pergunta enquanto acaricia o rosto da amada.

"Sim, mas se você estivesse aqui teria sido melhor." Quinn fala, trazendo a tona seu lado romântico e da um suave, porem apaixonado beijo em Rachel.

"Muito bem, sente-se. Já preparei o seu café e temos muita coisa pra fazer hoje." Rachel diz colocando a mesinha no colo de Quinn que começa a comer. Sempre que Rachel faz isso a impressiona, ela é judia e ainda assim prepara bacon, é vegan e frita ovos alem de preparar um delicioso café e servi-lo com leite.

"Hum, esta uma delicia princesa, como sempre. E o que nos temos pra fazer hoje? É nosso ultimo final de semana de férias?" Ela pergunta e continua comendo.

"Por isso mesmo." Nesse momento Rachel já esta com a porta do guarda roupa da namorada aberta em busca de roupas apropriadas para o que tem planejado. "Planejei muitas coisas para hoje e temos que sair logo." Em pouco tempo Quinn termina seu café, toma banho e se arruma para ir onde quer que Rachel tenha planejado.

Algumas horas depois as garotas estão no parque e sentam-se para descansar um pouco, afinal de contas, já fizeram compras, encontraram com Santana e Brittany e ainda visitaram a mãe de Quinn. Havia tido uma manha muito agitada e agora estavam apenas relaxando. Em seguida foram ate a casa dos Berry, onde almoçaram, Rachel disse que estava com preguiça de cozinhar, o que era costume nos finais de semana, já que Quinn não sabia nem ferver água, então, já no meio da tarde retornaram ao apartamento de Quinn. Quando a garota abriu a porta ficou impressionada, como Rachel teria feito isso? A sala estava com todas as cortinas fechadas, estaria completamente escura se não fossem as velas estrategicamente posicionadas, uma doce melodia tocava no radio, era Loving you de Minnie Riperton, mas onde estava a letra? Então Quinn se virou para Rachel, a diva segurou suas mãos e começou a cantar:

_Loving you is easy ´cause you´re beautiful, and make love with you is all I wanna do._

_Loving you is more than just a dream come true, everything that I do is all to loving you._

_Lalalalala… dundundundun_

_No one else can make me feel the colors that you bring._

_Stay with me while we grow old and we will make each day springtime._

_Loving you has made my life so beautiful, and every day in my life is filled with loving you_

_Loving you I see the sun come shine true, and every time we, ow, I more in love with you_

_Lalalalala… dundundundun_

_No one else can make me feel the colors that you bring._

_Stay with me while we grow old and we will make each day springtime._

_Loving you is easy ´cause you´re beautiful, and every day in my life is filled with loving you_

_Loving you I see the sun come shine true, and every time we, ow, I more in love with you_

_Lalalalala… dundundundun_

Assim que Rachel terminou a canção Quinn a puxou contra seu corpo e a beijou ardentemente.

"Esse é o seu jeito de me dizer que quer fazer amor comigo?" A loira pergunta beijando o pescoço da namorada e com uma mão segurando seu cabelo e com a outra acariciando sua barriga, fazendo a garota gemer suavemente.

"Pela... sua reação, ow Quinn, creio que você tenha... gostado" Rachel diz tentando ficar em pé.

"Foi muito lindo Rach, espero que saibamos o que fazer." Ela fala se afastando um pouco de Rachel, agora com um olhar tímido.

"Baby, podemos ir para o seu quarto? Em todos os livros e artigos que li, sempre constava que alem da vontade mutua e do amor, era necessário que se estivesse em um ambiente considerado seguro e confortavel. Não que a sua sala não o seja, mas sem duvida aquela sua cama enorme e ergonomicamente adequada é a melhor opção." Quinn corta o discurso da namorada com um beijo.

"Só você pra pensar em palavras tão complicadas num momento como esse, e adorei o lance dos livros e artigos, espero que você me mostre depois." A garota, que estava cada vez mais apaixonada tira Rachel do chão e a carrega ate o quarto que esta com um aroma delicioso, onde a deita delicadamente na cama que esta repleta de pétalas de rosas. "Como você fez tudo isso?" Ela pergunta beijando o pescoço de Rachel e descendo suas mãos para que pudesse acariciar todo o corpo da garota.

"Brittany e Santana." Então a garota começou a retribuir tudo que a namorada fazia e foi deixando uma longa trilha de beijos no pescoço e rosto de Quinn. Em pouco tempo ambas estavam completamente sem roupas. Então Quinn olhou nos olhos de Rachel e mais apaixonada do que nunca, disse:

"Eu te amo Rachel Berry."

"Também te amo, e muito, Quinn Febray." Em seguida as garotas começaram a explorar os corpos, delicadamente e sem pressa alguma, como se quisessem decorar cada detalhe para nunca mais esquecer. Muitas horas se passaram para que finalmente ficassem exaustas, Quinn se deitou ao lado da agora sua amante e a puxou para contra seu peito. Rachel nunca esteve tão feliz, naquele momento o único som que ouvia era a respiração de Quinn que começava a voltar ao normal e seu coração que ainda batia freneticamente. Assim as garotas adormeceram, com sorrisos e muitos sonhos que tinham certeza que se tornariam reais.

Esse é o ultimo capitulo, mas já tenho idéia para umas duas seqüências.

Reviews, please!


End file.
